it all started with a prank
by sportscrazyash
Summary: when a prank works to well nicole has to pretend to be in a relationship with the big dog in the yard to protect herself from his best friend oh and did i mention she is the neice of shawn michaels included triple h kane steph and many more
1. Chapter 1

A/N hey guys so this is my knew story I thought of it when I was at work funny enough hopefully I can finish it my other story is on hiatus as I don't think it's that great and may be rewritten but enjoys this one guys

"Shawn help"

Shawn shook his head at the cries of his 24 year old niece Nicole. Shawn had taken in Nicole after his older brother passed away along with his wife in a terrible accident Nicole was asked who she wanted to stay with said her "favourite uncle" .but that was 8 years ago and now Nicole was the resident prankster of the wwe along with Shawn's best friend hunter aka triple h . Ever since she had joined Shawn on the road when she was 18 those two were like the terror twins and their usually targets where the divas why you might ask they gave the best reactions according to the terror twins.

While Shawn was lost in his own thoughts Nicole rounded the corner closely followed by hunter who was laughing so hard he was barely standing let alone running.

"Do I really want to ask why you guess are running through the arena and let alone asking me for help when you know I never help ...anymore "

Nicole smirked at that comment remembering when her uncle Shawn would join in on their pranks that was until his kids were old enough to realise what he was doing and tried to copy on Rebecca to say his prankster belt had been retired was a understatement and it took Rebecca forever to get that slim out of her hair it had a green tinge for 2 weeks. When Nicole was about to answer though I loud noise came from behind them Nicole and hunter jumped and quickly took of saying they would tell him later.

Shawn quickly turned to see where they were going in such a hurry that was until he heard footsteps behind him and judging by the shadow behind him he guessed his niece and best friend had a very good reason to be running

"Shawn"

"Glenn"

"Where are they Shawn I saw them head this way "

Shawn froze he wasn't about to tell him where they were even though he didn't really know but he also knew that answer wouldn't be good enough he had tried it before and ended up being put through a wall ... literally

" I only just saw them come flying around the corner just now " Shawn said opting for the truth to save his own neck and hopefully stall the big guy a little bit " do I want to ask what they did to you "

"None of you business Michaels "

And with that Glenn left with Shawn left wondering what the hell had those two done now it seems they were moving up the roster and he didn't think that was a good thing to be doing

Nicole and hunter where still running around the arena trying to find a place to hide they knew Glenn would not have been happy with what they had done but it was a open target he practically told them only two days ago that his wife was coming to visit telling them not to pull a prank while she was there as things where not going so well and he wanted her visit to go as smooth as possible. Nicole still was wondering why he actually thought they weren't going to do something I mean really when don't they pull pranks.

As they rounded another corner they found a locker room door open and ran inside quickly shutting the door and locking it. Once it was locked they both slide down the door laughing so hard only to then realise whose locker room they were in.

Sitting on the bench taping his wrists was none other than mark calaway aka the undertaker who just happened to be best friends. After staring for what seemed a long time hunter finally mustered up the ability to speak.

"Hey mark how it is going'

Mark looked up at the two pranksters knowing both wouldn't be stupid enough to try a prank on him although sometimes he wondered

"Good hunter how's running from Glenn going "mark replied with a smirk

Hunter rubbed the back his neck then it suddenly dawned on him

"your not sharing a dressing room with him are you "Nicole froze as soon as she saw who was in the dressing room no even listening to what hunted was saying let alone mark she had not really met him before now usually hanging out with Shawn or hunter or running from the poor unfortunate person they had pranked but she suddenly woke up to what hunter was saying and smacked her face for not thinking of it before they walked in

"No actually I am not though I did hear what you guys did and I almost feel sorry for him "

"Almost"

"yeah almost I mean he basically told you guys what was going on and gave you the ammo to use hunter you had his number and knew that he didn't have Nicole's number not many people do and Nicole is a very good actress so acting like a scorned girlfriend wouldn't have been to hard but what I'm trying to figure out is how did you know that his old lady was going to get to his phone first.

Nicole laughed out loud at that but answered

" he aint that smart he was in catering and said in front of everyone that he had forgotten his phone and asked his wife to get it for him so we knew we had a couple of minutes to do everything to make the plan work perfectly

"Well I have to say it worked like a treat...wait everything there was more"

"oh yea we took pictures of Nicole from Shawn pool party last month and put them on his phone but you can't see Nicole's face so you just think it's some random women " hunter said with a grin

Mark had to smile the plan was smart he would give them that

"So do you two plan to run the rest of the night?"

Hunter and Nicole hadn't thought of that and hunter had a match with cena later tonight. Mark saw there dilemma and came up with a idea

"Hey Nicole "Nicole's head shot up "has glens wife ever met you "

"No I don't think she has why "

"want to do some more acting because I have an idea that might get you out of the building in one piece and hunter well you are just gonna have to find Shawn and plan a runner after your match "

Hunter groaned knowing it could be done because they had done it so many times before but Shawn wasn't going to be happy about it.

Nicole was intrigued about his plan

"Alright deadman what's the plan "Nicole smirked

Mark had to smile not believing he was even going to suggest this but they needed a way out. And secretly he had always been interested in little Miss Nicole she had always caught his eye not that he would tell anyone that. He knew she would never agree to what he was about to say in any normal circumstance but this wasn't normal well not everyday normal anyways.

"pretend to be my girlfriend we can say you where with me the whole time and we have been keeping the relationship a secret so it didn't draw the wrong attention we can play the act until his wife gets home and then hopefully after some talking to by me he will have calmed down enough that he won't kill you and yes we will tell Shawn so he doesn't hit the roof when he find out or me for that matter" mark said knowing that super kick hurt really bad

Nicole thought for a minute the plan was good but she still was wondering why he would suggest it in the first place secretly she had always been interested in the big man but never voice these opinions because she was afraid to be the laughing stock of the wwe it would be like high school all over again and she didn't want that but this plan could work and his wife is only here for the week so there really wasn't any harm in the situation

"Ok it's a deal "Nicole said and shook marks hand. Hunter groaned in the background knowing this was going to be an interesting week.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey guys so here is chapter two hope you all are liking this so far please review I love feedback so I know how to make this story better thanks

Mark and Nicole where still in his dressing room hashing out how this plan was going to work most of all how to convince Glenn that Nicole wasn't running around the arena because of the prank

"ok I admit not the smartest thing but can't we just say that I needed some air and saw hunter flying past your locker room and thought I'd go for a run with him not knowing why he was running the first place "

Mark thought for a few minutes still wondering how this idea flew out of his mouth in the first place it still puzzled him what he was actually thinking at the time and really he wasn't thinking of an idea because all of this thoughts have been consumed with Nicole and now it landed him in this "relationship".

" that could work now have you called Shawn because we don't want him to flip out when we talk to Glenn because we all know what a tattle tale Glenn is he will run straight to Shawn if he thinks it gets him revenge "

"I'll call him now and get him to come here it's probably better then telling him over the phone don't you agree" Nicole said as she dialled Shawn's number. Mark did agree but he wasn't going to voice it just hoping he didn't end up with a black eye or worse before his match because of this plan.

"He said he is on his way "

"good now when are we going to break the news to Glenn and how are we going to do it without it being to over the top I mean this was supposed to be a secret in the first place being very open about it is going to blow our cover "

Nicole thought of a response but not before Shawn walked into the locker room.

"Nicole may I just ask why you are in marks dressing room and why do I have to be here?" Shawn asked as he entered the room. Nicole sighed this wasn't going to be as easy as she had hoped.

"well Shawn it seems my little prank may have backfired and mark came up with a idea to save me from Glenn and his wife but seeing as the plan is of a sensitive nature " mark sniggered at that sensitive was right .that caused Nicole to glare at him but she continued

"as this plan is of a sensitive nature we both felt we should tell you first so you don't find out from someone else and take it the wrong way "Nicole was nervous and had no idea why they weren't really dating it was just to cover her backside until Glenn's wife went back home which was at the end of the week it should be easy.

Shawn had a feeling he wasn't going to like this plan judging by the way Nicole was avoiding eye contact and mark wasn't looking to confident either .

"ok guys what's the plan and what did you do to piss of Glenn and his wife " Shawn was still a little bit annoyed that he had been completely left out in the dark about this prank and it seemed like everyone knew but him even mark .

"well Shawn it evolved some pictures of me at your pool party last month that didn't look like me, glens phone ,him forgetting his phone ,his wife getting it for him, me calling the phone and acting like me and Glenn where seeing each other after he told us not to pull any pranks while she was visiting ." Nicole said all in one breathe

"How did you do that without breathing "mark said almost laughing?

"It aint easy anyways Shawn to make it look like I am completely innocent and maybe further incriminate hunter "

"Because we both know that fun "Shawn chimed in with a smirk having done it many at times to get him in trouble with steph

"yea it is fun but to do that me and mark are going to be pretending to be secretly dating for the next week until his wife leaves only telling Glenn but knowing Glenn he will probably run to you the first chance he gets so we thought we would tell you first"

Shawn tried to process what he had just been told secretly dating Nicole and mark it took him a little while to process that in his mind

"So you two aint dating its only to make sure Glenn don't kill you ... or his wife "

"yeah and since we want to keep it a secret we don't have to do much acting in public just when both of us are with Glenn in the locker room or hotel but nothing that would make us feel uncomfortable or blow our cover in anyway right mark"

"Correct "mark was wondering how much he acting he would have to do he was beginning to think this idea of his wasn't so great.

" ok guys I understand but no "acting " in front of me got it that something I don't want to see "

"Got it "mark and Nicole said and the same time which caused them both to chuckle to them selves

"ready to face the music them Nicole " mark said knowing it was best to get this over with before his match so he didn't have it on his mind he wanted to be completely focused for his match "

" ready as ill ever be " Nicole replied then she suddenly remembered " oh Shawn by the way you and hunter are going to have to do a quick get away after hunters match so he don't get beaten to a pulp have fun with that gotta go bye " and flew out of the locker room before he could respond

Shawn looked up at mark

"Mark if you hurt her in any way during this "plan" if yours I will hurt you understand "

Mark just nodded and left looking for Nicole he doubted anything would happened in the next week I mean it was only a week.

Mark finally caught up with Nicole and they headed off to glens dressing room mark heading to glens dressing room wasn't that surprising but Nicole that was a completely different story the plan was for mark to knock on the door and say he heard about what happen and for Nicole to walk past as he was talking to draw his attention so it would be less suspicious.

They finally reached the door and Nicole hid around the corner waiting for the right moment while mark knocked on the door. It took a couple of moment s but Glenn finally answered the door

"Hey buddy what took you so long to answer I've been looking for you everywhere "

"Well let's just say I've been a bit preoccupied mark you remember my wife jasmine "

"Jasmine nice to see you as always "

"Any reason your hear mark I mean we don't have a match together tonight so there's gotta be something else on your mi..."

Glen froze and mark had a fair idea why as he looked behind him sure another there was Nicole just as planned glen dragged her into the dressing room and mark followed

" you do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused and don't tell me it wasn't you I saw you running with hunter that only happens when you prank so fess up "

That's when mark stepped in

" actually Glenn that's why I can here see I heard about the prank and thought I better share some information with you before you kill her "

Glenn still had his eyes fixed on Nicole

"Ok I'm listening but hurry "

"It wasn't her that pranked you "

"WHAT what do you mean it wasn't her "

"She was with me when it happened "

"But I have proof look at these photos and listen to the voice message it s her voice "

"that was a message I sent to hunter to mess with him and try and get him in trouble with steph which is my second favourite pass time " Nicole chimed in mark gave her a look and she decided that talking probably wasn't the best idea right now .

"What do you mean it's wasn't you ... Wait did you say she was with you mark "

"Took you long enough yeah she was with me but this stays between you and me and the girls you got it "when Glenn nodded mark continued

"me and Nicole have been seeing each other for the past couple of weeks just getting to know each other and test the waters a little bit after we both found out there was some interest from both of us she was in my locker room talking with me when all this went down the guy you want to talk to has just finished his match right now actually "mark said as he looked at the TV in Glenn's locker room

"Glenn was in shock after taking in everything that was said he stormed out of the locker room in the hunt for one hunter. Mark shook his head and lead Nicole out of the locker room and back to his hoping that the rest of this week would be a little easier.

15 minutes later mark got a text message from glen saying that he and his wife needed the room for the night which mark thought was a little bit of over share. But as mark read on he realised that he didn't have a room for the night.

Hey Nicole can I ask a big favour right now "

"Sure what is it "

"Can I room with you tonight Glenn just kicked me out of mine to have alone time with jasmine "

Nicole froze she only had a double bed this was really awkward but they were both adults so why not right nothing was going to happen anyway she kept telling her self .

"Sure mark since you helped me out a great deal today you can room with me "

Nicole sighed when a grin flashed across marks face this was going to be a interesting week

A/n hope you all liked it hope to have the next chapter for you all soon


End file.
